Recently, as technologies of detecting attitudes or motions (hereinafter also referred to as gestures) of human beings have progressed, technologies of manipulating devices and the like based on gestures of users have been developed. Particularly, a technology in which a manipulation for designating a position through an attitude of the user (hereinafter also referred to as a pointing manipulation) is recognized, and an operation of a device is controlled based on the recognized pointing manipulation is generally known.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an invention relating to an information processing apparatus in which gestures of a hand of a user is recognized based on learned three-dimensional model data of human bodies. According to the technology of Patent Literature 1, a pointing manipulation can be detected based on a recognized gesture of a hand of a user, and a position designated through the detected pointing manipulation can be specified.